Star Drake Review
} |EventName=It's Stardrake |EventType=Advent |Stages= |EventTime= |EventRemark= The ancient dragon series may have ended, but there is still terror hidden among the four. We introduce you to the strongest dragon in Chain Dungeon, Stardrake, the Galaxy Dragon! This very special advent boss, so strong that it comes with the hidden Raid boss! Not only that, Stardrake’s skill level can easily be upgraded to level 10 because once he evolved to 6★, he still has the same skill which is an entire floor water attack for 1000% damage with super stunning visual! For the equipments, they are called “Black Dragon” which consists of a one-handed sword, armor, and a helmet which these drastically reduce the fire damage to almost nothing. In order to craft the Black Dragon equipments, special materials called “dragon crest” are required for every single one of the equips. They are obtained from 4 special dungeons during the Galaxy Dragon time! |BossPattern= * Large, 2x2 tiles * Approximately 500,000 HP (4★) * Attack Pattern Walks for a tile, close range attacks with a chance to knockback for 2 tiles * (Angry) Attacks the entire floor with a chance of inflicting stun Similar to Asmodeus, the Stardrake is an awkward walker making gap closing not a problem! The real problem is its amount of HP and its high attack. Using a Lucifer helm will give you the upper hand since water attacks deal 15% less damage. On the stage, there will be a red potion which is very useful for dealing with the Raid boss. Not only for healing, but also for using tactically avoiding the bosses’ attacks. The Stardrake II is literally version 2 of the Stardrake with a slightly higher HP and attack. There are 2 significant difference though. First one is, instead of knocking back for a couple of tiles, this one will knock you back to the wall! Second is, instead of inflicting stun, this guy inflicts poison so watch out for it! |SinglePlayer= Definitely go for a lightning team! Damage is most important when fighting the Star Drake. Wearing Lucifer equipments gives you a big advantage against this boss. Not only the helm can reduce the water damage, but the armor also boosts the lightning damage! The Rebel Sword can be used to push away the the Stardrake avoiding damage as well! If you do it right, you don’t even have to use any skills at all. *For Raid Boss, One handed sword is still the bomb. Try keeping your distance with the Stardrake II using the chained knockback and buy some time to prepare your burst of skills. If played properly, you can even get past when he’s angry avoiding the troublesome poison! |Multiplayer= Stardrake can just be a tennis ball if all four brought one-handed sword to fight him. Bring an Axe, and focus on damage instead. Stunning the Stardrake is crucial to winning the fight since he can attack all of you at once when he’s mad. Try not to screw up the colour of the tiles so that a burst damage can be done. Be careful when using a 6★ weapon since it’s harder to accumulate the pocoron points, and you might miss the chance to use it on the Raid boss! *Raid Boss- Same old, same old. A team of Axe can beat him in a couple of turns. It’s a gamble whether you can finish him in a couple of turns, or getting knocked back to the wall and having a hard time approaching him again (no difference than dying). It’s best to not make him angry by bursting him to death before he even had the chance. **This is just an analysis based on the Japanese Pocolon Dungeons player-based data. You don’t have to follow the guide, in fact, you are advised to explore and play with your own strategy and style.** |Boss=0311 |BossEvoTo=0312 |Weapons=0350 |Helmets=0150 |Armors=0146 |Elements=0314,0315,0316 }}